


In the Still of the Night

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Breeding, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: Minseok has been waiting years to be matched with a mate.





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's Dangerous outside the Blankets made me do it /dead.  
> This is omega / omega with a twist XD

It is common knowledge –the rural packs need to expand their gene pool. They are increasingly insular, most wolves have left the rural packs in the preceding hundred years, eager to move to the city for better opportunities. It’s left the small enclaves of wolves in the countryside to look elsewhere for mates _or_ live without them. Minseok has been aware of it since he was a pup, when he watched his older cousin Changmin search diligently for a mate outside of their small mountainside pack, coming up empty for years.

The chances aren’t particularly stellar that a lower ranking wolf will find anyone from another pack willing to mate with them. Not when in any given pack there is an insane amount of politics to account for. Giving a member up to another pack or welcoming another in isn’t an easy feat, hell even broaching the subject is liable to stir up trouble.

Minseok hadn’t yet presented when the pack council, the governing body of all wolves in the country, attempted to streamline the daunting process, offering incentives for breeding, for strengthening and diversifying gene pools. The urban packs laughed at the initiative, but they could, they never had the same problem. In the city a pack could have thousands of members, they never had to face the prospect of living without a mate.

When Minseok presented as an omega his father, a beta of the pack, took him aside and lectured him on proper conduct, on proper decorum, on how he shouldn’t even think of going near one of the alphas or betas in the pack. “They’re your cousins, Minseok, no matter how distant,” his father had warned. Minseok understood. His only hope was outside the pack. His only hope was with the Genetic Counsel.

He was number 7199 on the official Pack Genetic Exchange List, an arbitrary number he guessed considering there couldn’t possibly have been 7,198 wolves before him. He took suppressants supplied by the council until they could find him a suitable mate, never breaking into a heat, waiting patiently for a match.

It was a long wait, much longer than he could have imagined. While he waited for the council to find a suitable match he watched Junmyeon, his younger cousin, get paired up with an omega named Yifan from a pack out west. He saw another younger cousin, Sehun, end up with a wide eyed beta named Kyungsoo that lived near Seoul. And yet he waited, sporadically contacting the council for news – but there never was any. “Please be patient, sir,” was the standard response. And so he waited, and waited until his twenty seventh year, when he had largely given up ever hearing back from the council.

“Kim Minseok?”

“This is.”

“We are calling to inform you that we have found a mate for you. Please report to….”

Minseok listened, scrawling down the details while his heart thumped in his chest, his mind clouded with disbelief.

Was it really happening?

  


Minseok hated the city, it was stifling, noisy, and too busy for his tastes. He was used to the countryside, the fresh air, and the woods. The city didn’t suit him but he didn’t have a say in it. This is where the Genetic Council’s program was located, he had to come to them.

He had dressed in his best suit which, as he realized stepping off the train, was not that nice compared to what the men he passed wore. It made him feel a little self-conscious until he built himself back up in his mind. He was a wolf of the wild, not one of these city dwelling wolves that spent most of their time in human form. He ran free, he understood what it was like to be more wolf than man.

But what about his mate? What would they be like? Minseok held his head high as he followed the directions to the genetics building, trying to stay strong, trying to be prepared for anything that may come his way.

  
  


It was a large grey office building, a dreary place in a bustling city. Minseok looked up at the towering building, curious why the Genetic Council needed such a large and imposing building. _Could they really have that many cases_ , he considered.

He swallowed his anxiety and pushed through the revolving doors, cringing at the antiseptic smell of the lobby. A helpful beta pointed him in the right direction when he explained his situation – the eighth floor. During the elevator ride up he tapped his foot insistently to the low hum of elevator music, fidgeting despite his resolution to keep calm.

The eighth floor had the same antiseptic smell of the lobby. Minseok belatedly realized it was meant to drown out the strong pheromones that visitors may be releasing. He marched with fake confidence towards the reception desk and gave his name and purpose for visit. The smirk on the receptionist’s face after she typed his name into the computer made him even more nervous.

“Ah, yes, I see. Kim Minseok. Omega, Gyeongsang Province,” she recited.

“That’s right,” Minseok confirmed.

“You will be in room 807.” The receptionist grabbed a clipboard and stood. “Right this way, sir.”

Minseok felt the sweat begin to form on his brown, on his hairline, a bead down his back. _Mate_. His mate. His mate decided by the Genetic Counsel. He felt a lump in his throat form while he followed the receptionist down the brightly lit hallway.

He had stopped taking his suppressants a week ago as directed, which had given him another layer of anxiety. What if he broke into heat before he even reached the genetic center? Thankfully he had not and honestly he didn’t think he was about to, the warm feeling he was experiencing at the moment was unbridled fear. He was afraid of who this person was that he was paired up with.

He hoped he would like them. That they would get along and _maybe_ even talk. He didn’t harbor any long-term dreams with the stranger, he knew that isn’t what the program was about. Pushing genetic diversity wasn’t a goal in tandem with love or even like. They were supposed to mate, that was it. Their genetics were supposed to complement each other, emotions weren’t part of the mix. Still, he hoped he like the person – at a least a little.

The fact remained that he had never slept with anyone, the suppressants helped quell that desire. Sure he had plenty of fantasies, he was well acquainted with his own hand. But now that he was facing the prospect of mating….he felt childish. Romantic. Hopeful that something more tender could come of it other than a fuck in an antiseptic room, arranged by the council, the end result a pregnancy without attachment.

The receptionist pushed the door open and beckoned him to step inside. Minseok entered the room with his heart racing, uncertain what awaited him.

It was empty, but it was welcoming. The room didn’t reek of antiseptics or cleaning fluid. The air was a little stale but it wasn’t meant to mask scent. It looked like a small apartment – albeit _very small_. A couch, a kitchenette, a bed against the far wall. Two windows with heavy curtains.

The receptionist shut the door softly before turning to Minseok. “Your mate will be here shortly. I need to go over some paperwork with you before he arrives.”

Minseok sat on the sofa and signed the documents that the receptionist handed to him after thoroughly explaining each one. He nodded, he asked questions, and he constantly stared at the blinking clock on the microwave, wondering if the time was accurate.

“Thank you, Mr. Kim. And good luck, the council believes in you!” The receptionist shot him a cheesy thumbs up before departing and leaving him alone, leaving him in silence to await his mate.

  
  


He was dusting the window sill when the door opened. As soon as he was left alone Minseok had made an inspection of the room, finding far too much dust for his liking. He had looked through the few kitchen cupboards until he found a rag to clean with, he had been busy ever since.

At the sound of the door opening he whirled around, rag in hand. He knew he probably looked afraid but honestly he was.

Standing in the doorway was not what he had expected, or at least what he had imagined.

Tall. Big grin. Shaggy dishwater blonde hair. A hand full of…jellies?

The man in the doorway stared back with wide eyes, like he had been caught doing something bad. Then suddenly he bowed deeply, folding in half and uttering a string of polite greetings. His handful of jellies fell to the floor, causing the young man to scurry to pick them up after he belatedly realized what happened.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Kang Daniel,” the man chased after the fallen candy, seemingly mortified. “I’m sorry. Sorry. Really, terribly sorry.”

Minseok smirked at the sight. He bowed in turn, knowing full well that the man wouldn’t see him while his eyes were glued to the floor, searching out the scattered candy.

“Kim Minseok.” He sucked in a deep breath. So this was his mate? How…strange. He looked far too young in Minseok’s opinion. The thought put a frown on his face.  “How old are you?”

“Twenty,” the man squeaked as he clawed up his mess. “And you?” He lifted his head, revealing deep brown eyes.

“Twenty seven,” Minseok answered.

“Oh.”

 _Yeah, OH,_ Minseok thought. It was quite the age gap.

“Can I call you hyung?” the younger man asked shyly.

Minseok nodded, still hung up on their age difference. He didn’t have long to consider the disparity of their ages before another thought consumed him, courtesy of a whiff of Daniel’s scent.

“You’re an omega…” Minseok couldn’t believe it, hoped he had picked up his scent incorrectly.

“Yep,” Daniel answered cheerfully. He finished cleaning up the candies and stood, dusting off his jeans. “And you’re–“ The young man paused, taking another whiff. “Also an omega?”

“Yeah.” Minseok couldn’t understand. What in the hell was the council thinking? Two omegas together wasn’t genetic diversity, it was a waste of time! Clearly the bureaucracy was too backlogged to get their shit together, what were they doing putting a nonbreeding pair together?!

“Two omegas together, this must be a mistake, I’ll let them know.” Minseok took on the responsibility, stalking towards the door to go tell the front desk. He was angry and more than a little uncomfortable. As he neared Daniel the younger man held a hand up to stop him.

“Uh, no. I mean, I don’t think so,” Daniel stuttered. “Or is it not like that with your pack?”

“Like what?” Minseok quirked his eyebrow.

“Omegas can’t breed with omegas.” Daniel’s face flushed red, he was clearly embarrassed. Minseok ignored how endearing it was. “In my pack, I mean with us, we can.”

Minseok stared at the younger man, blinking in confusion. “An omega and _an omega_?”

“Yeah. I mean, it happens a lot. Or has. Sometimes.”

“Not in my pack,” Minseok retorted, still looking at the door, aiming to clear up the misunderstanding. Alphas bred omegas. Betas could breed omegas. Omegas _never_ bred omegas, it didn’t make any logical sense. “How could that even work?”

“U-um an enzyme or, look I don’t know all the science behind it. I sucked at school.” Another goofy grin. “But I know that I can get pregnant from another omega.” His face was beet red, he looked away, staring at the floor.

Minseok swallowed. He knew he couldn’t which meant… So he would have to….

In all of his wildest dreams he hadn’t thought that he would be the one…

Well…..

Minseok’s own embarrassment lessened as he looked at the younger man, at how mortified he was to talk about it. Perhaps the council hadn’t made an error, Minseok considered. Honestly he just felt bad for how scared Daniel looked, at how nervous he was.

“Okay, well then are you hungry?” Minseok said the first thing that came to mind.

“Y-yes,” Daniel admitted, glancing up with wide eyes.

“Take a seat. I think I saw instant noodles in the cupboard.”

Daniel obeyed, sitting on the sofa with his hands clasped perfectly in his lap. Minseok smiled as he pulled the package of instant noodles out of the cupboard. Daniel was cute. Very cute. Endearing. He felt his own cheeks grow warm at the prospect.

  
  


“No, I’m serious. So he ended up in the water after all that, and all because he was chasing a lightning bug!” Daniel guffawed in between slurping up the instant noodles. Minseok sat cross legged on the floor, finding some kind of satisfaction in watching him eat.

“I hate bugs,” Daniel admitted, expression turning serious. “Really hate them.”

Minseok thought of the swarms of mosquitoes that plagued the area where his pack lived, wondering how Daniel would react. He remained tight lipped on the fact.

“Are you afraid of anything?” Daniel asked, sucking up another mouthful of noodles.

Minseok thought about the question. “I used to be afraid of cats,” he admitted, earning a chuckle from Daniel. “Ah, but no. I raise one now.”

“A wolf raising a cat!” Daniel laughed. “That is kind of funny.”

Minseok laughed, he could admit it was. He stole a glance at the younger man, wondering if it was someone else, or if…

Why did he think about a relationship? It was all so nonsensical, even more so now that he was facing someone so much younger then himself. It wasn’t affection that had brought them together, after all. It wasn’t love, he shouldn’t entertain such silly notions.

As silence descended on the pair, the business of cooking gone, the conversation gone, the purpose of their meeting came back to the forefront. Minseok cleared his throat and looked around the room, anxiety building yet again.

The noise of Daniel slurping up the remaining noodles was the only sound in the room, the smack of his lips, the hum of satisfaction….and then nothing.

Minseok glanced back at the younger man, a courteous smile plastered on his face.

“What now?” Daniel asked, wiping his hands on a napkin.

Minseok shrugged, trying to appear at ease. “Well I don’t know, we could…” He looked around the room, hoping something would catch his eye. “Sleep?” he suggested meekly.

“Sure,” Daniel readily greed.

Minseok climbed onto the left side of the bed, scooting to the very edge and curling up. Daniel flopped onto the bed and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

 _We are supposed to be mating_ , Minseok thought. Yet the idea was just not…it didn’t work at the moment. Considering the snores that came from the man next to him it was a mutual feeling.

  


He wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up covered in a sheen of sweat. Minseok groaned, arching his back. His entire body felt heavy, his arms and legs were like lead weights. It was dark, the scent was not familiar. His mind wasn’t clear, he wasn’t sure where he was.

A soft moan sounded next to him, a near mirror image of torment and frustration.

It was enough for him to remember where he was.

The pack council building, the genetics program. Kang Daniel, the goofy grin, the shy smile. The scent, heavy with the smell of pine needles and saltwater, foreign to Minseok’s nose but welcome.

“H-hyung, M-minseok.”

The voice low and raspy, the knowledge the younger man was next to him making his adrenaline surge. The slow realization that they were both in heat and that the burning need and want was a shared feeling.

He had only experienced his first heat before the suppressants stopped him, that dizzying need that seemed so wrong when it had occurred. When he knew there was no one to take the edge off, that there potentially never would be. But now, lying in this strange bed with this man who was seven years younger, pheromones escaping, drawing him in, everything seemed to fit.

Daniel’s breath hitched. Minseok could feel the shift on the mattress, the movement from the man beside him. He held his breath, uncertain what to do.

Fingers tracing his arm, burning hot against his own sweat slicked skin. Asking, needing.

Minseok rolled onto his side and reached out into the darkness, satisfied when his hand met warm skin, the pads of his fingers pressing into hot flesh.

Daniel whined, in the darkness Minseok could only imagine how he looked. How the taller man was splayed on the bed, probably writhing in a fashion similar to his own movements.

Many times on the train ride to the city Minseok had questioned if he could actually go through with it, if he could actually sleep with a stranger like this. Now, in the darkness, the air thick with their mingled scents, he couldn’t think of backing down.

Daniel reached for him, pulling him near, hand gripping into Minseok’s side, sloppy without the light. Minseok let himself be manhandled, his own need driving him to get closer to the enticing noise, the delicious scent. Omegas didn’t breed omegas, but fuck if he was going to care about that fact.

He lowered his head, his lips meeting the sweat slicked skin of the younger man. He licked and sucked, exploring with his tongue while Daniel’s hand reached lower, gripping his hip and guiding him. He moaned against Daniel’s skin, teeth grazing the tanned flesh. He licked and sucked, mapping Daniel’s body, understanding where he was touching, what he was touching. He raised his hand to caress, his palms massaging a pert nipple.

“P-please,” Daniel begged, a seemingly clichéd plea that made Minseok smile against him.

“I’d ask _please_ what, but I get it,” Minseok laughed, placing soft pecks on Daniel’s abdomen.

“H-hey, I-“Daniel sputtered.

Minseok shut him up when he palmed the younger man’s hardness, caressing him through the thin fabric of his jogging pants. Daniel bucked up into his touch, forgetting the teasing.

It was bizarre to take charge, to touch, to tease. Minseok had never considered that he would be in this position, pleasing another omega. But he wanted to, he realized. He wanted to hear the breathy noises from the younger man, even if this desire was born of their mutual heat. Of the bureaucracy matching them up. Of a lot of things.

_He just wanted to hear him scream._

Minseok dragged the grey jogging pants down Daniel’s hips, the younger man complying and shifting his lower half upwards. It was a dash after that, both men undressing in the dark before reaching for the other. When their mouths slotted together for the first time Minseok moaned, the salty taste overpowering his senses, adding to his heat, making him want more.

During his first heat, the time he presented as an omega, Minseok remembered that strange craving, how he felt incomplete. A knot, his father had explained, is what he was after. So why now, when he experienced his second heat so many years later, was he not looking, searching for the same sensation?

He just wanted to touch, to rake his nails into the skin that burned like his own. To drag his hands down the hips of the younger man who begged beneath him, who keened at his touch. Who let him spread his legs, his omega scent strong and enticing even if it seemed to be nothing like Minseok had imagined.

Daniel clawed at Minseok’s forearms, nails digging into flesh as he presented himself in the darkness. It was instinct, lust, want, need that drove Minseok forward, his cock hard and throbbing. He lined himself up and sunk into the wetness, into the omega who via a natural process was already ready for him.

Daniel’s thighs were strong as they pulled Minseok in, heels digging into his buttocks, trapping him. Minseok cried out at the tightness, at the wet and hot heat that engulfed him. He thrust in slowly, testing.

Daniel whimpered and clawed, probably breaking skin. Minseok enjoyed the pain. He bucked forward again, and again, setting a rhythm. His dick slid in and out of the tight heat, his hips moving, his head thrown back. He gripped onto the younger man’s legs, propping them up as he drilled into his narrow passage.

Minseok cried out, unable to stop himself. Slick ran from his hole, which by all rights should have been filled. Yet the sensation of pounding into another omega, giving them pleasure as the slick dripped down his crack and thighs, was better than he could have imagined.

He pushed the younger man’s legs up, driving in harder, chasing the first release of many. Daniel arched up in the darkness, breathe hitching. Minseok felt Daniel clench around his dick, felt the spasms of his orgasm. He began rutting mercilessly, fucking into the tightness as he groaned. The heat coiled in his stomach, his thighs burning as he fucked into the man. His muscles tightened, his release blinding as he spurted his seed deep inside of the man below him.

Minseok pumped into the younger man, slowly rocking his hips until his dick went limp. When he pulled out he collapsed on his back on the bed, exhausted.

Ragged breathing. Silence.

“Hyung, thanks.”

 

  
When Minseok awoke the next morning he was alone, the blankets tangled around him. He rubbed his eyes, feeling a keen sense of loss.

 

 

“No, don’t even try it.” Minseok stared at the kitten, hoping it saw the warning in his eyes.

Apparently it did not. The small grey and white feline jumped onto the table, knocking over the bundle of wildflowers Minseok had collected earlier in the day.

Minseok swore as he scooped up the bundle and then the kitten, clucking his tongue at the wayward cat.

“Minseok!” one of his pack members called from outside his lean to.

He stalked outside, kitten still in his hand. He assumed they were looking for him because another one of his cat’s kittens got in trouble but that did not appear to be the case. His pack member looked at him with wide eyes, pointing towards the entrance to their camp.

Minseok followed her hand gesture, freezing when he saw the man standing at the entrance.

Tall. Big grin. Shaggy dishwater blonde hair. A distended stomach.

“Hyung!” Daniel greeted, taking a step forward. “I hope this is okay. I just thought…” He trailed off, face flushed.

Minseok smiled. “Yeah. I was hoping you would come.”

“Really?!” Daniel perked up, hurrying over to Minseok.

“Yeah. I mean, who else would eat all of the instant noodles I make.” Minseok winked.

Daniel punched him playfully on the arm, smirking.

Minseok couldn’t help but feel relieved. Finally everything seemed right.

  
  



End file.
